1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to an improvement in record keeping for scientific research. More specifically, the present invention pertains to systems and methods for memorializing data in research management and collection of intellectual property. The present invention in a preferred embodiment is particularly, but not exclusively, useful as a multidimensional metadata system and method in a laboratory research environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Research and development programs are designed to produce information. Gathering and using the information is a critical need to of all organizations that sponsor research and development (R&D).
Further, record keeping systems used to record intellectual property and manage research information are often developed with a specific purpose in mind. For example, timekeeping systems keep track of hours, protocol management systems maintain experimental procedures. Similarly, image databases hold images from microscopes, and laboratory notebooks are used to record a researcher's, contemporaneous thoughts, observations, and conclusions.
Recently, increasing computer computational power and data storage along with efficient searching capability has resulted in less need to selectively record information; indeed it is logical and appropriate in most circumstances to accurately retain all information indefinitely.
Accessing multiple systems and large amounts of information is often a burdensome task which requires intensive human involvement. Not only are the use of different systems and architectures a problem, but even when the information is on the same computer and in the same database, it is not always comparable and very easily accessible.
In a scientific environment, results are only meaningful if an experiment can be replicated. Unless all the relevant information is included in data records and indexed accordingly, results alone can be meaningless. The context of a result is as important as the result itself and without complete contextual information, data is often not reproducible.
Moreover, differing commercial needs from end users and application developers have promoted a situation where information is collected in islands. Vendors of software, equipment, and supplies have often provided databases that merely promote a single business use.
Database driven indexing methods are also partially to blame for poor recordkeeping. The use of non-sequential and non-unique indices, such as groupings by sets and subsets, non-alphabetically, semantically, and according to image characteristics is rare and difficult in research information management.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a framework to organize research and development information in a flexible and manageable way where the context of the information is as important as the information itself. It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a system for contextualizing information through a number of multidimensional metadata dimensions allowing data objects from a variety of sources to be incorporated in a truly enterprise wide research information infrastructure.